


Sweetest Kisses and Wine

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Fiery Templar and the Fearless Assassin [19]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry, I don't know how this got deleted, but it did, tie in to United We Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: Arno and Élise share a bottle of wine one summer afternoon in her father's wine cellar where they discuss their future and make a vow to each other.





	Sweetest Kisses and Wine

The cellar was cool; light from the candle flickering on a nearby table. François de la Serre had left an hour earlier for some meeting, so there was no fear that he'd come stumbling down here to find his daughter and ward sharing a bottle of wine. He was almost fifteen, she already was. "How can you even drink this stuff Arno? It's disgusting," Élise said. "Much too sweet."

"I like sweet things," Arno said, "it's Bordeaux, what's wrong with Bordeaux?" He took a hearty swig from the bottle.

"Nothing," Élise said, grabbing the bottle from him. She took a gulp, her throat constricting with her swallow. Arno stared, fixated. "It's just so cloyingly sweet."

"This is your first bottle of wine, Élise, how can you judge?" Arno asked, accepting the bottle from her. He shook it; they had almost drunk all of it.

"How do you know it's my first bottle. I don't tell you _everything_ I do in Paris in my letters."

"You would've told me if you'd drunk a bottle of wine," Arno grumbled, before taking two more swallows. He burped. His cheeks colored, hand covering his mouth. Shyly he glanced at her. "Excuse me."

Élise blinked, before belching like a sailor. She winked at Arno before giggling like mad. "You're excused," she replied.

"Élise! You're a lady!" Arno chided. She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and he laughed.

She scooted closer to him, took the bottle and finished what was left in it. She set it down between them, rested her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his. He tensed briefly before relaxing; resting his cheek on top of her head. "Arno," Élise asked.

"Mm?"

"When we grow up… are we still going to be friends?" Élise asked. Arno swallowed. Honestly, he wanted to be more than just friends with her. There was just something about her that drew him to her, like a moth to a flame.

"I… uh… I don't know Élise," Arno said. "To be honest, I don't know what's going to happen to me once I reach my majority. I'll probably have to look for work among one of the noble houses. I could be a butler or a stable hand. Do you want to be friends with a stable hand?"

"Arno—"

"And you, you're going to have to marry a nobleman. I'm surprised your father hasn't started looking for a suitor for you." Élise groaned, pulling away from him. Arno gulped. "I'm just being practical Élise."

"Practical my ass," she shot back. "I don't want to marry any one of those stuffy overdressed peacocks Arno!" she sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "I want someone that'll let me be me, not trying to control my entire life. Someone…" she frowned, "someone like you actually."

Arno's cheeks turned red. "L-Like me? B-But… I'm just… y-your father's ward… an écuyer's son. N-Nothing special."

Élise frowned, before grabbing his face and kissing him. "It's because you're nothing special, an écuyer's son, that I love you Arno. You don't hold me to some lofty expectation. You accept me… _all_ of me. If I could choose my husband, I'd choose you."

Later, alone in his bed, he'd tell himself it was the wine talking. That Élise didn't mean anything she said. She was a good girl, she'd marry whomever her father told her to, and he'll be condemned like so many other young men; to forever pine after a woman out of his reach. He'd also blame the wine for what came tumbling out of his mouth next. "Marry me."

"What? Now?" Élise asked, pulling away. Arno shook his head, grabbing her wrists. His hands slid up to hers, cupping them between his.

"No," he said, his voice soft. "Not now. When we're older. When we've both reached our majority." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Let's promise each other that we'll marry."

Élise's lips tugged down into a pensive frown, her head tilted to one side as she thought. Then she beamed at him. "Alright, we'll marry when we've both reached our majority. We'll run away and do it. When we get back, married, my father won't be able to do anything. He won't destroy my happiness," there was a dangerous glint in her eyes, "especially if we stay away long enough for me to fall with child."

Arno's eyes grew wide and his cheeks grew hot. "Ch-Child? Élise… isn't that… a little—"

"You're right," she said, bowing her head, "I'm getting ahead of myself. We promise to marry. How… how do we seal such a promise in secret?"

"With a kiss," Arno said, a dopey smile on his face. "All the stories say such things are sealed with kisses."

Élise giggled. "You just want me to kiss you again."

Arno flushed, leaning his head back against the wall. "I've been found out, whatever shall I do now?" he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I was serious about getting married."

"I know," Élise said, a tender smile on her lips. She kissed him. She waited two heartbeats before tentatively gracing his lip with her tongue. To her delight he parted his lips and her tongue slipped into to stroke his. They both let out a shuddering moan; her arms circling his neck again to hold him tight. Their lips messaged each other's, as their tongues taste their mouths and the lingering drops of wine within. They both pulled away when the need for breath was too much, shivering at the intense new feelings tingling along their skin. "Sealed it with a kiss," Élise said, though she made no effort to move.

"Indeed," Arno said. He wanted to kiss her again.

"My father won't be home for a few more hours," Élise said, looking at the bottles of wine above their heads. "Shall we sample another?"

"Yes," Arno said, hand snaking up to cradle her head, he pressed a daring kiss to her throat, "let's."

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> omfg!! I don't know how this story got deleted. I could've sworn I posted it here. Anyway, its back! Enjoy.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.   
> Save a writer; leave a comment. 
> 
> Nemo


End file.
